Кьеркегор
= Кьеркегор курил! = Категория:Курильщики "Enigmatic one should be, not only to others, but also to oneself. I study myself; when I tire of that, I smoke a cigar, to pass time, thinking, God knows what Our Lord really has meant me to be, or what he will make of me." - http://www.kvaekerne.dk/personal/HAA/SK3.html In Kierkegaard's case, people simply could not bring themselves to believe that this man, who went to the theatre, dined well, smoked cigars, made excursions into the country, and loved chatting up people in the streets, even inviting a person to coffee at his flat with much funny ceremony, that he could be the author of these deeply (?) religious writings. = = , Датско-норвежская уния |дата смерти = 11.11.1855 |место смерти = , Дания |гражданство = |подданство = |язык = датский |школа = Континентальная философия,This classification is anachronistic; Kierkegård was an exceptionally unique thinker and his works do not fit neatly into any one philosophical school or tradition, nor did he identify himself with any. However, his works are considered precursor to many schools of thought developed in the 20th and 21st centuries. See 20th century receptions'' in Cambridge Companion to Kierkegaard.Hannay, Alastair and Gordon Marino (eds). The Cambridge Companion to Kierkegaard, Cambridge University Press 1997, ISBN 0-521-47719-0 Датский золотой век, предтеча экзистенциализма, постмодернизма, постструктурализма, экзистенциальной психологии, неоортодоксии и многих др. |направление = Западная философия |период = Философия XIX века |интересы = Религия, метафизика, эпистемология, эстетика, этика, психология |идеи = Считается одним из основоположников концепций экзистенциализма, идей экзистенциального ужаса, экзистенциального кризиса, рыцаря веры, бесконечного качественного различия; трех сфер человеческого существования, Индивидуальность есть Истина |предшественники = Гегель [[Лютер]] [[Кант]] Гаман Лессинг Сократ |последователи = Ясперс Витгенштейн [[Хайдеггер]] Сартр, Марсель Бубер Тиллих Р. Барт Оден Камю [[Кафка]] Де Бовуар Мэй Апдайк Шестов Бердяев Франкл |премии = |награды = |роспись = |lib = |сайт = |викитека = |викицитатник = }} Сёрен Обю́ Кьеркего́р (КиркегаардБердяев Н. А. Лев Шестов и Киркегор) ( ; 5 мая 1813, Копенгаген — 11 ноября 1855, там же) — датский философ, протестантский теолог и писатель. Биография Сёрен Обю Кьеркегор родился в Копенгагене, в семье разбогатевшего купца — бывшего крестьянина Петера Кьеркегора, 5 мая 1813 года. Окончил теологический факультет Копенгагенского университета в 1840 году. Степень магистра получил в 1841 году, защитив диссертацию «О понятии иронии, с постоянным обращением к Сократу», посвященную концепциям иронии у древнегреческих авторов и романтиков. Был помолвлен с Региной Ольсен. После разрыва помолвки до 1851 года много работает, пишет свои основные труды. Затем оставляет писательство с чувством, что он сказал то, что должен был сказать, вплоть до «церковной полемики» 1855 года. Вёл жизнь, сокрытую в своём существе от людей; при этом других людей тонко чувствовал и глубоко понимал. Работы С. Кьеркегора отличаются исключительной психологической точностью и глубиной. Критиковал (особенно резко — в последние годы жизни и творчества) выхолащивание христианской жизни, стремление жить благополучно и удобно и при этом считать себя христианином. Смыслу христианской жизни посвящены его экзегетические работы — «беседы» (Taler), а также работа «Введение в христианство» (1850), и последние его публикации в журнале «Мгновения». Скончался во время эпидемии гриппа на сорок третьем году жизни, 11 ноября 1855 года, в Копенгагене. Этапы творчества Принято выделять пять периодов творчества Кьеркегора: # 1838—1841 («Из записок ещё живущего», 1838; «О понятии иронии», 1841) # 1842—1846 («Поучительные речи», 1842; произведения, опубликованные под псевдонимами: «Или-или», 1843; «Страх и трепет», 1843; «Повторение», 1843; «Философские крохи», 1844; «Понятие страха», 1844; «Стадии на жизненном пути», 1845; «Заключительное ненаучное послесловие», 1846) # Полемика 1845—1846 в «Корсаре» с П. Мёллером и М. Гольдшмидтом # 1847—1850 («Дело любви», 1847; «Христианские речи», 1848; «Болезнь к смерти», 1849; «Введение в христианство», 1850) # 1851—1855 — период молчания вплоть до «церковной полемики» 1855 года (публикация статей в журнале «Мгновения» с критикой грубых смысловых подмен в церковной жизни современной ему Дании). Основные идеи Три стадии человеческого существования Ключевым в наследии Кьеркегора является учение о трёх стадиях человеческого существования. Впервые Кьеркегор формулирует его в «Или — или». Окончательную формулировку учение получило в работе «Заключительное ненаучное послесловие к „Философским крохам“». Кьеркегор выделяет три стадии человеческого существования: * эстетическая, * этическая, * религиозная. В соответствии с этими стадиями Серен Кьеркегор делит людей на четыре типа: обыватель (Spidsborgeren), эстетик (Æstetikeren), этик (Etikeren), религиозный человек (den Religiøse). Обыватель живёт так, как окружающие: старается работать, создать семью, хорошо одеваться и говорить хорошо. Он следует стадному инстинкту. Он плывёт по течению и смиряется с обстоятельствами, не думая о том, что он может что-то изменить в своей жизни. Он просто не знает, что у него есть выбор. Эстетик знает, что у него есть выбор. Он знает, что ему не нужно следовать за всеми. Он выбирает сам свой путь. Он выбирает жизнь, которая полна удовольствий. Ему нравится хорошая еда, стакан вина, красивые женщины. Он не думает о чувстве долга и ответственности и вовсе не думает, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Он просто живёт сегодняшним днём и наслаждается жизнью. Если нет ничего интересного, то ему становится скучно. Он чувствует, что его жизнь пуста. Человек может перейти через переживание отчаянья на этическую стадию тогда, когда его поступками руководит разум и чувство долга. Этик не чувствует, что его жизнь пуста. У него развито чувство долга и ответственности. Он разбирается, где добро и где зло, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Он считает, что нужно жить с женщиной, любить её и быть ей верным. Ему хочется совершать только хорошие поступки и не совершать ничего плохого. На этической стадии эстетическая не исчезает бесследно, а происходит постоянно колебание между эстетическим и этическим. В конце концов, человек может прийти к осознанию ограниченности как эстетического, так и этического образа жизни, снова испытав отчаянье. Тогда дискретно может произойти прорыв на духовную стадию, где человеком руководит сердце, вера, которая не подвластна ни чувственности, ни разуму. Религиозный человек понимает, что он не совершенен. Он знает, что он грешен и нуждается в Боге. Он верит всем сердцем, что Бог его простит. Бог — совершенен, человек — нет. Николай Кружков, размышляя в статье "Иисус Христос глазами Сёрена Кьеркегора" о философской концепции великого датского религиозного мыслителя и влиянии его идей на мировоззрение Ф.М. Достоевского и Ф.И. Тютчева, в частности, пишет: * «Святое Писание – проводник. Христос – путь». Этими словами Сёрен Кьеркегор выразил своё отношение к христианству и Христу. Мученик собственной совести, палач своей души… Ибо, если «душа – христианка», надо идти узким путём Веры, не сворачивая и не останавливаясь ни на мгновенье, ибо остановиться – значит потерять себя. Поэтому необходимо, утратив душевный покой, идти вперёд… Невольно вспоминаются гениальные строки Ф.И.Тютчева, ещё одного великого духовидца: Пошли, Господь, свою отраду Тому, кто жизненной тропой, Как бедный нищий мимо саду Бредёт по знойной мостовой. Вот оно: явление Христа и постижение религиозного измерения жизни, свойственное всем мыслителям экзистенциального мироощущения: О, вещая душа моя, О, сердце, полное тревоги… Ясность мышления и страх пути, ибо путь Христа – путь страданий и мук, тернистый путь мучений и невозможности постижения радости Бытия, ибо Бытие ужасно, трагично, хаотично и непредсказуемо… * Если верить Кьеркегору, Авраам идёт узким путём Веры и готов принести в жертву Господу собственного сына, и Исаак покорно идёт за отцом, ибо превыше всего Моисеевы Скрижали, и Исаак почитает отца своего и мать свою. И обретает вторую жизнь, ибо испытание Верой Авраам проходит достойно, и путь к Богу, которым идёт Авраам, оказывается единственным узким путём, и никакого иного не дано… * Назвать Сёрена Кьеркегора исключительно только мыслителем всё-таки невозможно, ибо он, прежде всего, мученик и религиозный поэт. Синтез религии, философии и поэзии – вот его мироощущение, его доминирующий аккорд. Отсюда меланхолия, осознаваемая им как грех, с которой он всю жизнь боролся… Но глубоко осознаваемая им греховность Бытия и грехопаденье человека всегда ставились во главу угла его экзистенциальной концепции, согласно которой только с помощью абсурда можно прийти к пониманию мучений Иисуса Христа, ибо там, где отступает мысль и чувство, остаётся парадокс… Именно поэтому «христианский мир убил Христа»! Мир не в состоянии понять мучений Христа, ибо толпа всегда слепо следует за голосом инстинкта, эроса и танатоса, садизма и мазохизма. В обывательском понимании толпы Христос – мазохист. И этим всё сказано. Он просто жертва собственной идеи – не более того. Понять Христа может только тот, кто распят на парадоксе Веры и Мышления. К таким Распятым и относил себя гениальный датский интроверт. Он пришёл учить христианству и дорого заплатил за это. Он явился с особой миссией и стал Мессией… «Бог – это молчание. О чём невозможно говорить, о том следует молчать». Эта мысль проводилась им всегда и всюду. * В одной из своих работ («Единичный») он писал: «В нынешние времена – всё политика. Религиозное воззрение, как небо от земли, далеко от этого; как исходный пункт, так и конечная цель далеки от этого, как небо от земли, поскольку политическое начинается с земли, чтобы на земле и оставаться, тогда как религиозное, ведя своё происхождение сверху, хочет превозмочь земное и затем вознестись на небеса». * Он хотел быть Распятым на Парадоксе собственной мысли, как Иисус Христос на Кресте. Он сам пришёл к своей Тайной Вечере, но без апостолов и евангелистов. Бесконечно одинокий, он блуждал в своей Вселенной, не замечая улиц Копенгагена, шокируя прохожих и сжигая себя на костре своего мышления. Нордический склад истинного скандинава исключал всякий намёк на безумие. Он понимал, что равенство в политическом смысле – полный абсурд и поэтому обращал свой взор в Вечность. «Лишь религиозное может при помощи вечного провести до конца человеческое равенство, человечность, богоугодное, существенное, немирское, подлинное, единственно возможное человеческое равенство, человечность, и поэтому также – да будет это сказано к его величию – религиозное есть истинная человечность». В мирской жизни он походил на Диогена Синопского, с той лишь разницей, что первый шокировал своими высказываниями Александра Великого, а последний – епископа Мюнстера. «В датском королевстве, безусловно, не живёт ни один человек, обладающий таким чувством индивидуальности, каким обладаю я». Ещё бы! Он, считающий Иисуса Христа своим современником, ибо, по его мнению, Бытие Христа продолжается вечно, не прерываясь ни на миг, утверждал: «… событие это (земная жизнь Спасителя – Н.К.) нельзя приравнивать к другим событиям, которые сначала как минувшие переходят в историю, а затем как давно минувшие предаются забвению. Нет, пребывание Иисуса Христа на земле никогда не станет чем-то минувшим, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стать чем-то всё более и более отходящим в глубь времён и теряющим своё значение…» («Введение в христианство»). «Абсолютный смысл христианства: современность Христу». * Определить три стадии пути к постижению Христа Кьеркегору помог эксперимент, жертвой которого стала помолвленная с ним Регина Ольсен. Великий христианский философ не мог не видеть мучений Регины, но остался глух и нем к её взаимной любви. Эротическое чувство коварного обольстителя, копенгагенского Дон-Жуана, приобретало особую эстетическую форму, которая ещё ранее позволила ещё одному гению – немецкому романтику Эрнсту Теодору Амадею Гофману создать свои шедевры – романы «Эликсиры сатаны» и «Житейские воззрения кота Мура». Но эстетик в душе философа и поэта вступил в борьбу с этиком, моралистом, последний победил, но впереди было самое трудное – понять и пережить мучения Иисуса Христа. Для этого необходимо было религиозное измерение Бытия, которое датский мыслитель считал смыслом и оправданием всей своей земной жизни… * В связи с этим вспоминаются слова Теодора Хеккера: «С самого начала он ощущал себя исключением. Рассматривая его в свете тех трёх сфер, чьё единство образует человека, созданного, по словам псалмопевца, одновременно ужасным и чудесным: телесной, душевной и духовной, - мне остаётся лишь подтвердить, что каждый, кто хоть немного знает Киркегора, при некотором размышлении непременно придёт к весьма любопытной констатации, что Киркегор аномально принадлежал к сфере духа, что там, где большинство людей живут непосредственной жизнью – в душевном и в телесно-душевном, - он жил лишь как странник, не знающий обычаев этой страны; но в сфере духа, куда большинству людей доступ открыт весьма редко либо же они ещё только ищут туда вход, он был у себя дома с несомненной самоочевидностью. («Христианство и культура», 1927). * Этика Кьеркегора – его Евангелие - изначально восходит к Нагорной Проповеди Иисуса Христа. Поэтому проблемы совершенствования человеческой личности ставятся им во главу угла его этического учения, ибо «главная задача человека не в обогащении своего ума различными познаниями, но в воспитании и совершенствовании своей личности, своего «Я». По Кьеркегору «главное несовершенство человеческой природы состоит в том, что цели наших желаний – всегда в противоположном. Можно привести такую массу примеров, что и психологу будет над чем поломать себе голову. Так, ипохондрик особенно чуток к юмору, сластолюбец охотно говорит об идиллии, развратник о морали, скептик о религии. Да и святость постигается не иначе, как в грехе». Он признаётся: « Я никогда не был весёлым в душе, а между тем веселье как будто всегда сопутствует мне, вокруг меня словно всегда порхают невидимые для других, лёгкие гении веселья, любуясь которыми, глаза мои сияют радостью. И вот люди завидуют мне, когда я прохожу мимо них счастливый и весёлый, как полубог, а я хохочу, - я презираю людей и мщу им. Я никогда не унижался до того, чтобы пожелать обидеть кого-нибудь фактически, нанести действительное оскорбление, но всегда умел повернуть дело так, что люди, вступавшие со мной в сношения, выносили впечатление какой-то обиды. Слыша, как хвалят других за честность и верность, я хохочу. Я никогда не был жестокосердым, но именно в минуты наисильнейшего сердечного волнения я принимал самый холодный и бесчувственный вид. Слыша, как превозносят других за доброе сердце, любят за нежные глубокие чувства, я хохочу. Видя ненависть и презрение ко мне со стороны людей, слыша их проклятия моей холодности и бессердечию, я хохочу, потому что презираю людей и мщу им; я хохочу – и моя злоба удовлетворяется. Вот если бы этим добрым людям удалось довести меня до того, чтобы я провинился фактически, поступил несправедливо, - тогда я был бы побеждён». По мнению Сёрена Кьеркегора, только на третьей стадии экзистенции (существования) – религиозной – человек способен приблизиться к Богу и возвыситься над собственной мудростью. Авраам пожертвовал своей верой, своей мудростью, чтобы прийти к иной, высшей вере – вере в Бога. Он возвышается над земным и обретает спасение своей души, ибо выше Бога ничего нет. Следует пожертвовать разумом, чтобы обрести Бога. «Верую, ибо абсурдно» - эта мысль Тертуллиана лейтмотивом проходит через всё творчество великого датского страстотерпца. Вера начинается там, где прекращается мышление. Это чисто личностный акт души. Он уникален и всегда субъективен. Трагическим уделом «рыцаря веры» является одиночество среди людей. * Для самого Кьеркегора явление Христа – не событие, а со-Бытие, со-Существование. Он рядом. Он вездесущ. Он изначально непознаваем и непостижим. И в этом кроется Истина. И разве не словами Кьеркегора заговорил вдруг Ипполит в романе Ф.М.Достоевского «Идиот»: «Я хотел жить для счастья всех людей, для открытия и для возвещения истины… Я смотрел в окно на Мейерову стену и думал только четверть часа говорить и всех, всех убедить, а раз-то в жизни сошёлся…с вами, если не с людьми! И что же вот вышло? Ничего! Вышло, что вы меня презираете!» В исповеди Ипполита лейтмотивом проходит постулат Кьеркегора о том, что святость постигается в грехе. Для Кьеркегора всякий человек изначально грешен. Для Достоевского - это аксиома. И для Тютчева тоже. В наши дни мотивы Кьеркегора зазвучали в духовных песнопениях иеромонаха Романа: «Что ты спишь, восстань, душе моя», «Исчезну я с лица земли», «В минуту скорбную сию», «Когда пойду на суд душой» - исповедь мятущегося сердца, безжалостное к себе покаяние, изначальная греховность Бытия – всё это роднит творчество современного русского православного поэта с экзистенциальной лирикой гениального датчанина . А мироощущение и мировосприятие Ф.И.Тютчева чисто экзистенциальное: оно формировалось, безусловно, под воздействием религиозно-философской концепции Кьеркегора. Возьмём наугад одно из писем Тютчева к жене, где он размышляет о жизни человека: «Поразительно, как всё в жизни только повторение; («Повторение. Опыт экспериментальной психологии» - название одной из работ С.Кьеркегора – Н.К.) как сначала нам кажется, что всё будет длиться вечно и повторяться до бесконечности, до какого-то момента, когда сразу всё падает, как в бездну, всё исчезает, и то, что казалось таким реальным, что чувствовалось таким неизменным и прочным, как земля под ногами, превращается вдруг в мечту, которая живёт только в воспоминании (именно Кьеркегор назвал поэта гением воспоминания – Н.К.) и которую само воспоминание едва-едва улавливает. И когда в потоке жизни это явление повторялось уже несколько раз, когда многие из тех реальностей, которые кажутся вечными, уходили от нас и оставляли нас с пустыми руками, тогда – хотя иллюзия длительности, по закону человеческой природы, постоянно возрождается, - под этой иллюзией таится что-то недоверчивое, беспокойное, настороженное, что уже никогда больше не удастся усыпить. И сам спишь только одним глазом, только поневоле, и чувствуешь, что живёшь изо дня в день». * Тютчев-лирик - тоже экзистенциалист: «Не плоть, а дух растлился в наши дни, и человек отчаянно тоскует…», «О, нашей мысли обольщенье, ты, человеческое Я, не таково ль твоё значенье, не такова ль судьба твоя?», «Душа моя – Элизиум теней, теней безмолвных, светлых и прекрасных…»… Всё это исповедь мятущегося и исповедального сердца, больной души, чуткой и тревожной… Постижение Христа через Парадокс, поскольку сам Иисус – явление иного измерения, - это удел избранных духовидцев. К ним принадлежал и Сёрен Кьеркегор, который совершил великий подвиг жертвоприношения: вернул свою душу Вере, как и герой его философско-религиозного исследования – Авраам, и оставил нам вопросы, ответов на которые до сих пор не знает человечество... Критика официальной церкви Кьеркегор обрушил свой гнев на христианство: «Идеей христианства было: стремиться все изменить. Результат же христианства, «христианского общества» таков, что все, абсолютно все осталось таким, каким было, только все получило ярлык «христианский». Христианство хотело чистоты – значит долой дома терпимости. Действительно, произошла перемена…но у нас теперь христианские дома терпимости(?). Сводник является сегодня христианским сводником. Христианство стремилось к честности и справедливости, а значит всякое мошенничество должно прекратиться. Для этого произвели существенное изменение: мошенничество процветает так же, как и при язычестве (каждый христианин мошенничает в своей области), но к нему прибавили определение «христианское», оно стало христианским живодерством, а священник благословляет это христианское общество, это христианское государство. Все в целом – мерзость. Эти две тысячи храмов, или сколько их там, с христианской точки зрения – мерзость, эта тысяча священников в бархате, шелке…с христианской точки зрения – тоже мерзость…» Отчаяние Памятник Кьеркегору в Копенгагене Отталкиваясь от догмата о первородном грехе, Кьеркегор определяет человеческую жизнь как отчаяние. Отчаяние, как следствие греховной природы человека, одновременно рассматривается и как единственная возможность прорыва к Богу. В соответствии с тремя стадиями развития человеческого существования Кьеркегор рассматривает три типа отчаяния. «Отчаяние возможного» у эстетического человека связано с фактичностью, не соответствующей ожиданиям человека. В своем сознании такой человек стремится подменить своё Я другим Я, обладающим некоторыми преимуществами: силой, умом, красотой и т. п. Отчаяние, возникающее от нежелания быть самим собой, приводит к распаду самости. Отдельные эстетические удовольствия фрагментарны и не обладают единством. В результате Я «рассыпается в песок мгновений». «Мужественное отчаяние» возникает в результате желания быть самим собой, добиться непрерывности Я. Такое желание — результат нравственных усилий этического человека. «Я» для такого человека — уже не совокупность случайных «эстетических» удовольствий, а результат свободного формирования своей личности. Однако трагическая «самонадеянность» человека, возомнившего, что только его собственных человеческих сил достаточно для воплощения Я, приводит к отчаянию в неспособности преодолеть собственную конечность, «возвыситься до Бога». «Абсолютное отчаяние» у религиозного человека возникает в результате осознания богооставленности мира и собственного одиночества перед Богом. Где я? Что значит сказать «мир»? Каково значение этого слова? Кто заманил меня сюда и покинул здесь? Кто «я»? Как я оказался в этом мире? Почему меня не спросили, почему не познакомили с его правилами, а просто всунули в него, как будто я был куплен у продавца душ? Как я оказался вовлечённым в это громадное предприятие, называемое действительностью? Разве это не дело выбора? Кому я могу пожаловаться? Истинная вера, как считал Кьергегор, не является результатом усвоения религиозной традиции, она результат абсолютно свободного и ответственного выбора в ситуации абсолютного одиночества. Страх Страх (Angst) возникает у человека как существа онтологически свободного, но отмеченного печатью первородного греха, а потому смертного и конечного. Страх возникает из осознания невозможности преодоления собственной смерти и риска неправильного распоряжения собственной свободой. Страх таким образом является ситуацией, в которой проявляется человеческая свобода. Рациональность и экзистенциализм В противовес развитию, которое придал немецкому классическому идеализму Гегель, Кьеркегор настаивал на вторичности рационального знания и первичности личного отношения к существованию — а также вытекающих из этого отношения поступков и действий. В этом смысле позиция датского мыслителя, с одной стороны, близка к Канту, утверждавшему первенство «чистого практического разума в его связи со спекулятивным»Кант, Иммануил. Сочинения. В 6 томах. М.: «Мысль», 1965. (Философ. наследие).- Т. 4., стр. 451—453, а с другой — принципиально расходится с кантовским утверждением о (само)достаточности универсальных этических критериев в деле осуществления человеком свободного личностного выбора («Страх и трепет», заключительный фрагмент «Или — или» и др.). Оценка такой позиции как иррационалистической оспаривается в исследовательской литературеMcCombs, Richard. The Paradoxical Rationality of Soren Kierkegaard. Indiana University Press, 2013, ISBN 978-0-253-00647-9. Русское написание имени left|240px|thumb|Могила Сёрена Кьеркегора Наиболее употребительное написание фамилии философа на русском языке — Кьеркегор. У Бердяева встречается написание КиркегардтVIVOS VOCO: Н. Бердяев «О фанатизме, ортодоксии и истине». В литературе также встречаются варианты: Керкегор, Кьёркегор и др. С точки зрения Д. А. Лунгиной, наиболее близко к датскому произношению произношение фамилии как Кергегор, к немецкому — Киркегард; неоправданно сложному написанию Кьеркегор и немецко-датскому смешению Киркегор Д. А. Лунгина предпочитает отчасти адаптированное к графике, отчасти к русской традиции КеркегорСерен Керкегор. Повторение. Пер. П. Г. Ганзена, сверенный с оригиналом, исправленный, дополненный и прокомментированный Д. А. Лунгиной. М.: Лабиринт, 1997. С. 129.. Интересные факты * 5 мая 2013 года, в день 200-летия философа, на логотипе (из серии юбилейных «дудлов») русскоязычного Google было изображено, как маленькие человечки пишут огромными перьями название поисковика. Избранные работы * 1841 — О понятии иронии (Om Begrebet Ironi med stadigt Hensyn til Socrates) * 1843 — Или-или (Enten-Eller; включает части Диапсалмата, Несчастнейший, Дневник обольстителя, Эстетическая ценность брака и др., которые часто издаются отдельно) * 1843 — Две назидательные беседы * 1843 — Страх и трепет (Frygt og Bæven) * 1843 — Повторение (Gjentagelsen) * 1844 — Философские крохи (Philosophiske Smuler) * 1844 — Понятие страха (Begrebet Angest) * 1845 — Стадии жизненного пути (Stadier paa Livets Vei) * 1846 — Заключительное ненаучное послесловие (Afsluttende uvidenskabelig Efterskrift) * 1847 — Назидательные речи в различном духе (Opbyggelige Taler i forskjellig Aand) * 1847 — Чему нас учат полевые лилии и птицы небесные * 1847 — Дело любви (Kjerlighedens Gjerninger) * 1848 — Христианские речи (Christelige Taler) * 1848 — «Первосвященник» — «Мытарь» — «Грешница» * 1849 — Болезнь к смерти (Sygdommen til Døden) * 1849 — Полевая лилия и птица небесная: Три благочестивые беседы * 1850 — Введение в христианство (Indøvelse i Christendom) Издания сочинений * Samlede værker, Bd 1—20. København, 1962—64 * Papirer, Bd 1— 16. København, 1968—78 На русском языке * Или-или. — СПб.: Издательство Русской Христианской Гуманитарной Академии: Амфора, 2011. — 823 с. — ISBN 978-5-367-02005-2. * Или-или. Фрагмент из жизни /Пер. с дат. Н. Исаевой, С. Исаева.- М.: Академический проект, 2014.- 775 с. -(Философские технологии). ISBN 978-5-8291-1611-8 * Наслаждение и долг. — СПб, 1894; Киев, 1994; Ростов-на-Дону, 1998. * Несчастнейший. — СПб., 1908; 1914; М., 2002. * Несчастнейший. — Сборник сочинений./Серия «Религиозные мыслители». 3-е изд. — М.:Библейско-богословский институт св. апостола Андрея,2007.- 368 с. ISBN 5-89647-062-2 * Страх и трепет. — М., 1993, 1998. * Дневник обольстителя. — Калуга, 1993; — М., 1999; — СПб., 2000; — СПб, 2007; — СПб, 2011. * Повторение. — М., 1997. * Философские крохи, или Крупицы мудрости /Пер. Д. А. Лунгиной. — М.: Институт философии, теологии и истории св. Фомы, 2009. — 192 с. ISBN 978-5-94242-048-2. * Заключительное ненаучное послесловие к «Философским крохам». — Минск: И. П. Логвинов, 2005. — 752 с. — ISBN 985-6701-67-8. Др. издания: СПб., 2005. — 679 с. — ISBN 5-288-03760-4., М.:Академический проект,2012.- 607 с. — (Философские технологии). ISBN 978-5-8291-1406-0. * Беседы. — М., 2009. * Евангелие страданий. — М., 2011. — 304 с. — ISBN 978-5-900249-63-6. * Болезнь к смерти. — М.: Акад. Проект, 2012. — 157 с. — (Философские технологии). — 1000 экз., ISBN 978-5-8291-1357-5. * Понятие страха. — М.: Акад. Проект, 2012. — 217 с. — (Философские технологии). — 1000 экз., ISBN 978-5-8291-1344-5. * Кьеркегор С. Критика и кризис в жизни актрисы // Вопросы психологии. — 2011. — № 4. — С. 51-65. (Опубликована на датском в журнале Отечество (Fædreland) как серия из четырёх газетных статей, за 24, 25, 26 и 27 июля 1984 г.). Примечания Литература * * Шестов Л. И. Киркегард и экзистенциальная философия. — Париж, 1939; М., 1992. * Гайденко П. П. Трагедия эстетизма. Опыт характеристики миросозерцания Сёрена Киркегора. — М., 1970. * Быховский Б. Э. Кьеркегор. (1813—1855). — М.: Мысль, 1972. — 240 с. — (Мыслители прошлого). — 44 000 экз. * Исаев С. А. Теология смерти. Очерки протестантского модернизма. — М., 1991. * Мир Кьеркегора. Сб. статей. — М., 1994. * Беллесков Я. Ф. Й. Сёрен Киркегор. Жизнь и творчество. — København, 1994. * Кьеркегор и современность. Материалы научной конференции. — Минск, 1996. * Гайденко П. П. Прорыв к трансцендентному. — М., 1997. * * KIERKEGAARD Den første Kærlighed og andre tekster om drama, ved Jens Staubrand The first Love, and other texts on drama — the book is in Danish, Copenhagen 2010. ISBN 978-87-92510-00-6 * Jens Staubrand: Søren Kierkegaard’s Illness and Death / Søren Kierkegaards Sygdom og Død, Copenhagen 2009. In English and Danish. ISBN 978-87-92510-04-4 * Jens Staubrand: KIERKEGAARD — International Bibliography Music Works and Plays, Copenhagen 2009. In English and Danish. ISBN 978-87-92510-05-1 * Wahl J. Etudes kierkegaardiennes. — Р., 1949. * Anz W. Kierkegaard und der deutsche Idealismus. — Tub., 1956. * Grimault M. Kierkegaard par luimeme. — R., 1962. * Lowrie W. Kierkegaard, v. 1—2. — N. Y., 1962. * Price G. The Narrow Pass. — N. Y., 1963. * Adorno Th. W. Kierkegaard. Konstruktion des Asthetischen. — Fr./M., 1966. * Brikschmidt. Saren Kierkegaard und Karl Barth. — Neukirchen-Vluyn, 1971. * Barth K. Die protestantische Theologie im 19. Jahrhundert, Bd 2. — Hamb., 1975. * Korff F. Der komische Kierkegaard. — Stuttg , 1982. * Die Rezeption Seren Kierkegaards in der deutschen und danischen Philosophie und Theologie. Cph. — Munch., 1983. Ссылки * * «Страх и трепет» * Л. И. Шестов «Киркегард и экзистенциальная философия» * Николай Кружков. «Иисус Христос глазами Сёрена Кьеркегора»: http://stihi.ru/2014/01/31/1804 * Arkiv for Dansk Litteratur — Søren Kierkegaard * Det Kongelige Bibliotek — Kierkegaard Hendskrifter * Статья о Кьеркегоре и Бергмане на сайте журнала «Сеанс» Категория:Философы XIX века Категория:Философы Дании Категория:Персоналии:Этика Категория:Экзистенциалисты Категория:Авторы знаменитых дневников Категория:Персоналии:Лютеранство Категория:Англиканские святые Категория:Выпускники Копенгагенского университета Категория:Умершие от гриппа